Und der Himmel weint
by Angel 1291
Summary: Remus Lupin macht sich Sorgen um Severus, da dieser zum Halloweenfest nicht erscheint...


  


**Autorin: Angel**

Disclaimer: Die Personen gehören nicht mir sondern JKR. 

Ein riesengroßer Dank geht an meine Beta-Leserin: Night  
Sie sorgt immer wieder für gute Einfälle und Ideen. 

"Night, was täte ich bloß ohne Dich. Danke für Alles!"

Story: Remus Lupin macht sich Sorgen um Severus, da dieser zum Halloweenfest nicht erscheint...

**Warnung: Dies ist eine Darkfiction...**

**Und der Himmel weint... **

Heute Mittag bin ich Severus begegnet. Er kam durch die Eingangshalle geschlichen. Es war nicht üblich für ihn. Normalerweise wusste er sehr genau, wohin er gehen wollte und beeilte sich damit. Aber heute ging er ganz langsam. Sein Blick war getrübt. Er schien niemanden wahr zu nehmen. Und als er beim Fest nicht erschien, begann ich mir ernsthaft Sorgen zu machen. Also beschloss ich hinunter in den Kerker zu gehen um nach zu sehen, was los war. Nun stand ich vor seiner Tür und wusste nicht, was ich sagen sollte, wenn er aufmachte.

„Irgendetwas wird mir schon einfallen," dachte ich und klopfte.

Keine Antwort. Ich klopfte nochmals.

Nichts.

Ein merkwürdiges Gefühl beschlich mich. Es war die Nacht auf Allerheiligen. Niemand ließ sich so einfach das Halloweenfest in Hogwarts entgehen. Draußen tobte ein heftiger Herbststurm. Er konnte also kaum hinausgegangen sein.

Als Severus nach dem dritten Mal klopfen immer noch nicht antwortete, blickte ich mich kurz um. Keiner zu sehen, Alle waren beim Fest in der Grossen Halle. Ich zog also meinen Zauberstab und murmelte einige Zaubersprüche.

Als ich das letzte Mal mit Severus hier herunter kam, hatte ich mir glücklicherweise die verschiedenen Schutzzauber gemerkt, die er benutzte um die Tür zu verschließen. Er war ein sehr vorsichtiger Mann, aber mit dem feinen Gehör, über das ich als Werwolf verfüge, hatte ich jeden einzelnen Spruch gehört. Daran hatte er nicht gedacht.

Sobald ich den letzten Schutzzauber entfernt hatte, drückte ich die Klinke der schweren Eichentür hinunter und mit einem leisen Quietschen öffnete sich die Tür zu seinem Büro.

„Severus?" Ich blickte mich kurz um. Er war nicht hier, obwohl die Fackeln brannten, also trat ich ein und schloss die Türe hinter mir. Vielleicht war er in einem der anderen Räume.

Die Tür zum Badezimmer stand offen. Der Raum dahinter war dunkel. Da war Severus jedenfalls nicht. Vielleicht im Klassenzimmer oder im Labor? Ich ging durch die Tür, aber das Klassenzimmer war finster und leer. Die Tür zum Labor stand ebenfalls offen. Ich trat ein und flüsterte „Lumos".

Das schwache Licht, das von meinem Zauberstab ausging, reichte aus, um mir zu zeigen, dass hier etwas geschehen war. Die verschiedenen Kessel lagen auf dem Boden. Die meisten waren zerbeult. Viele der Flaschen, in denen er verschiedene Zaubertränke vorrätig hielt, waren zerbrochen und die Glassplitter bedeckten den halben Fussboden. Durch die verschütteten Tränke hatten sich verschieden farbige, schillernde Pfützen gebildet. Einige davon dampften. Ich hielt mir mit der freien Hand ein Tuch vor Mund und Nase, da ich nicht wusste ob der Nebel der aufstieg, giftig war. Ich machte noch ein paar Schritte und sah, dass einige Rollen Pergament aus den Regalen an der Wand gezogen und auf dem kalten Steinboden lagen. Einige Schriftrollen lagen angekohlt im langsam ausgehenden Feuer. Die Eine, die noch nicht allzu zerstört aussah, hob ich hoch und rollte sie vorsichtig auseinander. Es waren Aufzeichnungen über den Wolfstrank. Er hatte weis Gott immer wieder daran gearbeitet, um die Formel noch besser, noch genauer zu machen. So dass möglichst wenig Nebenwirkungen auftraten. Er muss Wochen, ja Monate mit den Studien verbracht haben.

Nicht weit entfernt, lag eine ziemlich schlimm verbrannte Rolle Pergament. Sorgsam darauf achtend, dass sie nicht kaputt ging, hob ich sie auf und legte sie auf den kleinen Studiertisch, der in der Nähe stand.

Da das Licht meines Zauberstabs nicht ausreichte, um die wenigen verbliebenen Worte zu entziffern, entzündete ich die Kerzen, die auf dem Studiertisch standen.

Auch auf diesem Stück Pergament erkannte ich Severus's schwungvolle Handschrift. „Der leise Tod" las ich und mir lief ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken. Mit so was hatte er sich beschäftigt? Ich wusste, dass er sich schon immer für die dunklen Künste interessiert hatte, wer tat das nicht? Aber dass er solche Tränke erschaffen und studiert hatte, daran hätte ich nie im Traum gedacht.

Ich las weiter: „Versuchsobjekt 3: Es war kein sonderlicher Erfolg. Die Ratte wurde von unkontrollierten Krämpfen geschüttelt und ist na...."

„Oh mein Gott," dachte ich, während ich das Pergament nach weiteren lesbaren Stellen absuchte. Ganz unten fiel mein Blick auf ein Datum. „15. Oktober, der Trank ist bereit und funktioniert. Er wird zufrieden sein."

Wen Severus wohl mit „er" meinte? Ich legte das Pergament zur Seite und verließ das Labor. Ich erinnerte mich wieder daran, weswegen ich eigentlich da war. Wo konnte Severus nur sein? Es blieb nur noch das Schlafzimmer übrig, ob er schon schlief?

Leise schlich ich durch sein Büro zur Schlafzimmertür. Sie war zu, also öffnete ich sie vorsichtig, sorgsam darauf bedacht, keinen Lärm zu machen. Das Schlafzimmer war leer, das Bett unberührt. Wo war er bloss. Langsam begann sich das unangenehme Gefühl, dass mich bereits den ganzen Abend quälte, weiter auszubreiten.

Als ich am Schreibtisch vorbei ging, fiel mein Blick auf einen Brief, der dort lag. Plötzlich fing mein Herz wie wild an zu schlagen. Ich setzte mich an den Schreibtisch und entfaltete das Pergament:

Lieber Albus, 

Vermutlich sind Sie es, der diesen Brief als Erster liest. Es tut mir unendlich leid, aber es ist der einzige Ausweg aus dieser verdammten Lage, in der ich mich befinde. 

Seit letzen Sommer bin ich wieder ein Todesser. Dies ist nichts Neues, da Sie mich darum gebeten haben, meine „alte" Position als Zweiter in Voldemorts Kommando wieder einzunehmen, um Ihnen und dem Ministerium wichtige Informationen zu liefern 

Aber ich kann es nicht mehr. Ich ertrage es nicht mehr. Tagsüber der übellaunige aber sonst harmlose Zaubertränkelehrer, über den Witze gemacht werden und Nachts ein eiskalter Killer, ein Todesser. Ich weis nicht mehr, wie es ist, glücklich zu sein. In meinem Leben gibt es nur noch Hass und Gewalt. Verachtung und Tod. Manchmal habe ich das Gefühl in einem Meer aus Blut und Schmerz zu ertrinken. 

Lord Voldemort wird immer mächtiger, trotz all den Gegenmassnahmen und den Sabotagen, die ich versuche auszuführen. Es bringt nichts, er ist krank. Er ist fanatisch und seine Anhänger vermehren sich tagtäglich. Es wird immer unwahrscheinlicher, dass wir etwas gegen ihn ausrichten können. Vor zwei Wochen habe ich ihm einen Trank ausgehändigt, mit dem er töten kann. Es geschieht so leise und unauffällig, dass es keiner bemerken würde, wenn sein Tischnachbar damit ermordet würde. Er würde denken, dass dieser eingeschlafen ist, zuviel getrunken hat. Voldemort hat diesen Trank von mir verlangt und zum Zeichen meiner Loyalität habe ich ihn brauen müssen. 

Ich bin ein Aussenseiter. Das bin ich schon immer gewesen und die Taten, die ich im Namen des dunklen Lords als Todesser ausführe, trennen mich noch deutlicher von der Gesellschaft. Ich kann einfach nicht mehr. Ich ertrage es nicht mehr. 

Von mir wird verlangt, dass ich töte. 

„ Er ist Zaubertränkemeister, er hat sich schon immer für die dunkle Seite interessiert. Ihm macht es nichts aus, zu töten." 

Von mir verlangt, dass ich unterrichte und meine Schüler nett behandle. 

„Er ist doch nicht fähig, eine Klasse zu führen. Er behandelt die Schüler ungerecht. Schon wieder ein Schüler, der Angst hat, den Zaubertränke-Unterricht zu besuchen." 

Ich höre sehr wohl, was hinter meinem Rücken gesprochen wird. Einige Kollegen versuchen nicht mal, es unauffällig zu tun, so dass ich es nicht bemerke. Oh nein. 

Aber ich bin keine Maschine, die einfach nur funktioniert. Ich habe Gefühle, wie jeder Andere auch, ich bin auch nur ein Mensch.... 

Ich spüre, dass ich meine Grenzen erreicht habe. Gestern Nacht habe ich auf Voldemorts Befehl hin zwei Kinder umgebracht. Ich hatte keine andere Wahl. Es war eins dieser bekannten Treffen und inmitten von 50 Todessern, die im Kreis um die Beiden Opfer standen, befahl mir der dunkle Lord es zu tun. Er sagte, es sei die Belohnung dafür, dass ich ihm diesen Trank geschenkt habe. Er dachte, dass es mir Spass machen würde, diese beiden unschuldigen jungen Menschen zu töten und lächelnd tat ich es. 

Die ganze Nacht habe ich dann auf der Toilette zugebracht und habe mich immer wieder übergeben. Ich kann weder essen, noch schlafen. Ich kann nicht mehr. Ich ertrage es nicht mehr. 

Albus, ich danke Ihnen nochmals für Alles, was Sie für mich getan haben und es tut mir leid, sie enttäuscht zu haben, aber ich fühle, dass dies die richtige Entscheidung ist. Ich tue der Welt einen großen Gefallen. Vermissen wird mich niemand. Sie werden sicher bald einen geeigneten Ersatz als Zaubertränkelehrer finden. 

Alles Gute und auf Wiedersehen.... 

Severus Snape 

Ich rieb mir die Augen. Ich konnte einfach nicht glauben, was ich da eben gelesen hatte. Severus, ein Todesser? Ein Spion gegen Voldemort? Ein Killer?

Er wollte sich umbringen. Dies war eindeutig ein Abschiedsbrief. Nun konnte ich mir auch ein Bild darüber machen, wie es zu der Verwüstung im Labor gekommen ist. Aber wo konnte Severus nur hin sein?

Plötzlich fiel mir ein, dass er einmal erwähnt hatte, dass er oftmals zum Nachdenken auf den Astronomieturm hinauf stieg.

Genau, dort musste er sein. Die Plattform war hoch genug, dass wenn er sich hinunterstürzen würde, nicht viel von ihm übrig bleiben würde. Die Plattform war auf der hinteren Seite des Schlosses. So bald würde niemand dort hinten entlang gehen. Das tat höchstens mal Hagrid, aber auch selten.

Ich durfte keine Zeit verlieren, vielleicht war es noch nicht zu spät. Rasch verließ ich das Büro im Kerker und rannte so schnell ich konnte die Treppen hinauf. Zwischendurch musste ich kurz mal anhalten und eine kleine Verschnaufpause einlegen. Nur kurz, lange genug um zwei, drei Mal tief durchzuatmen und schon hetzte ich weiter.

Nach zehn Minuten hatte ich endlich den Astronomieturm erreicht. Ich musste mich mit meinem ganzen Gewicht gegen die Tür stemmen, da der Sturm sie immer wieder zudrücken wollte.

Als ich dann endlich hinaus auf die Plattform trat, umfing mich der scharfe Wind, der um den Turm wehte. Ich griff instinktiv nach dem Geländer, um nicht fortgeweht zu werden.

Ich blickte mich um. Es war dunkel hier oben, aber dank meiner besonderen Kräfte, die ich als Werwolf besaß, konnte ich trotzdem sehr gut sehen. Diese Seite der Plattform war menschenleer. Ich hoffte, dass ich nicht zu spät kam und auch, dass ich mich nicht im Ort geirrt hatte, da die Zeit scheinbar drängte.

Gegen den Sturm ankämpfend, ging ich über die Plattform und um den Turm herum.

Da stand er. Ich hatte ihn gefunden. Um ganz sicher zu gehen, dass es keine Illusion war, kniff ich die Augen fest zusammen.

Es war tatsächlich Severus. Er stand vorne am Geländer. Was sollte ich nun tun? Sollte ich mich hinschleichen und ihn vom Abgrund zurückreissen, oder sollte ich mich bemerkbar machen?

Noch bevor ich mich entscheiden konnte, drehte er sich langsam um.

Der Sturmwind ließ seinen Umhang flattern und einige Haarsträhnen wehten ihm ins Gesicht. Seine schwarzen Augen glitzerten gefährlich. In dem spärlichen Licht wirkte er nicht wie der Zaubertränke-Lehrer, den ich kannte. Nein. Er glich einem Dämon, einem Herrscher der Finsternis. Er war ganz und gar ein Todesser aus Voldemorts innerstem Kreis. Nichts schien von dem Severus den ich schon mein ganzes Leben kannte, übrig geblieben zu sein. 

Ich fröstelte leicht. Der Wind pfiff scharf um die Ecken. Weit entfernt klang eine Glocke. 

„Severus?" flüsterte ich und trat einen Schritt näher. 

„Halt!" zischte er mit einer mir fremden Stimme. „Keinen Schritt näher, Lupin!" 

Gehetzt blickte er sich um. 

„Severus bitte. Lass mich Dir helfen." Das Herz schlug mir bis zum Hals. 

„Ha! Wieso sollte ich Hilfe brauchen?" Seine Stimme war wieder kalt und voller Sarkasmus, aber diesmal ließ ich mich davon nicht blenden. „Und dann noch ausgerechnet Deine? Ich brauche keine Hilfe!" 

Er senkte den Kopf und leise, fast nur zu sich selbst, fügte er flüsternd hinzu: „Ich brauchte noch nie irgendwelche Hilfe..." 

Mein Magen verkrampfte sich etwas. Wie einsam mochte er wohl sein? Erst jetzt wurde mir bewusst wie allein er sich fühlen musste. 

„Was willst Du hier oben Lupin. Du solltest unten in der Grossen Halle sein und feiern." sagte er beiläufig, drehte mir den Rücken zu und stützte sich mit beiden Händen aufs Geländer, als ob er keine Antwort erwarte. 

War das die Art, die er gewohnt war, behandelt zu werden? Dass die Leute einfach davon gingen, ohne sich um Ihn oder seine Gefühle zu kümmern? 

Ich ging leise zu ihm hin, so nah, dass ich ihn beinahe hätte berühren können. Hier vorne am Geländer heulte der Sturm noch heftiger. Trockene Blätter wurden vom verbotenen Wald herüber geweht und tanzten im Wind. 

„Ich habe den Brief gelesen, Severus," sagte ich sanft. 

Ein kurzes trockenes Lachen erklang. Er senkte den Kopf und die Haare fielen ihm ins Gesicht. „Na toll. Du brichst in mein Büro ein und liest alles, was Du in die Finger bekommst. Grossartig." antwortete er leise. 

„Sev, bitte. Ich mache mir Sorgen um Dich." 

Er schnaubte. „Seit wann, hm? Seit wann macht sich überhaupt irgendwer Sorgen um mich?" Er drehte den Kopf leicht und blickte mich an. 

Ich wusste nicht, was ich erwidern sollte. Er hatte ja recht. Bis jetzt hatte ich mir nie wirklich Sorgen um ihn gemacht. Er schien immer so beherrscht, so kalt zu sein, dass ich dachte, nichts könnte ihn berühren. Doch nun sah ich, wie sehr ich mich geirrt hatte. 

„Sev, als ich Dich heute Mittag in der Eingangshalle gesehen habe, hast Du mir nicht gefallen und als Du dann nicht zum Fest gekommen bist, habe ich beschlossen nachzusehen. Als Du dann die Tür nicht geöffnet hast, befürchtete ich, es sei Dir etwas geschehen und habe mir Zugang zu Deinem Büro verschafft. Ich habe das verwüstete Labor gesehen und dann fiel mein Blick auf diesen Brief, den Du für Albus dagelassen hast..." 

Er schloss seine Augen und schluckte schwer. 

„Ich weis, was Du durchmachen musstest, Severus..." ich legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. 

Er schüttelte den Kopf, machte zwei Schritte von mir weg und schrie: „Nein! Nein Remus, das weist Du nicht! Du weist nicht, wie es ist, auf Befehl töten zu müssen! Menschen so lange zu foltern, bis sie auf Knien um den Tod betteln! Du weist nicht, wie es ist, wenn von Dir verlangt wird, ein Kind zu töten! Ein Kind, seine unschuldigen Augen voller Angst weit aufgerissen, da es weis, das es sterben wird! Wenn ein Freund vor Dir steht, Dich erkennt und Du ihn töten musst, nur weil der Befehl so lautet! All das nur um den Schein zu wahren, ein echter Todesser zu sein. Das Vertrauen des dunklen Lords mit unschuldigem Blut erkauft, nur damit das Ministerium seine Informationen erhält! Davon, Remus, davon hast Du keine Ahnung!" Severus vergrub sein Gesicht in den Händen und ließ sich an der Steinmauer des Turms entlang, langsam zu Boden gleiten. 

Ich war vor Entsetzen gelähmt. Er musste furchtbares durchgemacht haben. Severus hatte recht. Ich konnte es mir nicht vorstellen, was es wirklich bedeutete, Menschen auf Befehl hin zu töten. Menschen die man kannte und vielleicht sogar mochte. Ich schauderte. 

„Ich kann nicht mehr!" schluchzte er. „Remus, glaub mir, ich hab's versucht, aber ich kann nicht mehr so weiterleben." 

Vorsichtig setzte ich mich neben ihn und nahm ihn tröstend in die Arme. Er ließ es geschehen und weinte. Seine Schultern zuckten. 

Nie hätte ich gedacht, dass der Tag kommen würde, an dem ich Severus Snape einmal würde trösten müssen. Niemals. Er war immer so hart und unerbittlich gewesen, so stolz und unnahbar. 

In der Ferne hörte man ein Donnergrollen. Kurz darauf zuckte der erste Blitz. Wir blieben weiterhin sitzen, ließen zu, dass der plötzlich einsetzende Regen uns durchnässte. Langsam beruhigte er sich wieder ein wenig. Das Schluchzen hörte auf, aber er blieb weiterhin an mich gelehnt. Ich blickte zur Seite und sah, wie leise Tränen über seine Wangen liefen. 

„Danke, Remus..." flüsterte er plötzlich. 

Verblüfft blickte ich ihn an. „Danke wofür?" 

Severus war nicht gerade der Typ Mensch, der sich für irgendwas bedankte. Dies verunsicherte mich ein wenig. Jedoch wenn ich nachdachte; bei wem hätte er sich jemals bedanken sollen? Es hatte sich nie jemand wirklich um ihn gesorgt. 

„Ich danke Dir dafür, dass Dir aufgefallen ist....., dass Du nachgesehen hast...." Seine Stimme versagte und ich fühlte wie ein Zittern durch seinen Körper lief. 

Meine Kehle schien zugeschnürt zu sein. Ich konnte nicht antworten und schloss kurz die Augen. Das was sich hier abspielte konnte nicht wahr sein, ich musste in einer Art Alptraum gefangen sein. Es kam mir alles so unwirklich vor. 

Auf einmal bemerkte ich, wie sich Severus erhob. Ich öffnete die Augen und sah wie er einige Schritte in Richtung Geländer ging. Er legte den Kopf in den Nacken und ließ den Regen seine Tränen weg waschen. Langsam breitete er seine Arme aus, als ob er den Himmel um Verzeihung bitten würde. 

Mir lief ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken. 

Eine ganze Weile blieb er so stehen, als ob er vergessen hätte, dass er nicht allein war, doch plötzlich ließ er die Arme sinken und drehte sich um. In seinen Augen spiegelten sich unendlicher Schmerz und Trauer. 

„Hast Du Dir schon mal überlegt, was Du in Deinem Leben anders machen würdest, wenn Du die Chance dazu bekämst?" fragte er leise. 

„Nein," antwortete ich, „Manchmal überlege ich mir, was geschehen wäre, wenn ich mich an jenem Abend nicht im Wald verlaufen und mich dieser Werwolf nicht erwischt hätte. Ich frage mich, was ich da für ein Leben geführt hätte." 

„Ich wünschte," fuhr Severus fort „ich könnte die Zeit zurückdrehen. Dinge die passiert sind, die ich getan habe, ungeschehen machen." Er schloss fest die Augen, vermutlich versuchte er die fruchtbaren Erinnerungen die ihn offensichtlich quälten loszuwerden. 

„Leider liegt das nicht in unserer Macht. Was geschehen ist, ist geschehen." 

Er lächelte traurig. 

„Alles was ich je gewollt hatte, war glücklich zu sein. Vielleicht ein paar Menschen zu kennen, die mich mögen, denen ich nicht egal bin. Auch wenn es nur ein Mensch gewesen wäre. Geliebt zu werden, um meiner selbst Willen. Ich hätte Alles dafür getan, Alles dafür gegeben. Aber für Menschen wie mich, scheint auf der Welt kein Platz zu sein." 

Er verbarg sein Gesicht in den Händen und als er den Kopf wieder hob und irgendwo hinter mir an die Wand starrte, war ich mir sicher, frische Tränen auf seinen Wangen glänzen zu sehen. 

„Verbannt in einen kalten, feuchten Kerker, weit weg von all den anderen Lehrerquartieren, verbrachte ich einen grossen Teil meines Lebens. Wenn ich Abends nach dem Essen hinunter ging, wusste ich, dass niemand mich zurückhalten würde. Niemand würde mir nachgehen und fragen, ob ich noch ein Glas Wein mittrinke. Niemand würde hinunter in den Kerker kommen, um mir etwas Gesellschaft zu leisten. Ein paar Mal habe ich es versucht. Ich wollte mich abends auch im Salon zu den anderen Lehrern setzen, mitdiskutieren, aber ich bemerkte schnell, dass ich nicht erwünscht war." 

Er wandte sich ab und ging ein paar Schritte... dann murmelte er: „Ich kann einfach nicht mehr Remus." 

„Sev, das ist nicht wahr. Du bist stark. Du warst immer der Stärkste von uns Allen. Wir haben Dich dafür immer bewundert. Wo Andere schon lange aufgaben, hast Du verbissen weitergemacht, bis Du erreicht hattest, was Du wolltest." 

Severus schüttelte langsam den Kopf. 

„Nein Remus. Meine Energie ist erschöpft. Ich .... ich habe immer wenn ich mich unbeobachtet fühlte, zu Euch hinüber gesehen. Ich meine, zu Dir, James, Sirius, Peter und Lily. So gerne hätte ich dazu gehört. Aber es hatte nicht sein sollen." 

Ja Severus war immer einsam gewesen. In unser Schulzeit war er immer allein, selbst seine Leute mieden ihn. Oftmals sah ich ihn, wie er uns beobachtete, aber dass er uns beneidete, das hätte ich damals nie gedacht.....niemals.... 

„Sev, ich.." 

„Nein Remus. Ich hab's versucht, aber ich kann nicht mehr und ich will nicht mehr so leben." 

Severus drehte sich ab und zog etwas aus seinem Umhang. Rasend schnell überkam mich eine Gänsehaut. Ich sprang auf und da sah ich, dass er eine kleine Phiole mit schwarzer Flüssigkeit in den zitternden Händen hielt und an die Lippen setzte. Mit einem Satz war ich neben ihm und entriss ihm das Fläschchen. Aber zu spät, es war fast leer. Entsetzt starrte ich auf die Phiole in meiner Hand und blickte dann hoch. 

Severus hatte den Kopf etwas gesenkt, die Augen fest geschlossen und schluckte schwer, dann blickte er mich an. 

„Sev, warum?" 

„Es tut mir leid......" flüsterte er und wie in Zeitlupe ging er in die Knie. 

Bevor er auf den Boden aufschlug, fing ich ihn auf und mit ihm in den Armen glitt ich zu Boden. 

„Severus...verflucht...." 

Sein Gesicht schien plötzlich alle Farbe zu verlieren und er begann zu zittern. 

„Severus warum.....warum hast du das getan?" fragte ich leise. 

„Ich..... ich......." Ein Hustenkrampf schüttelte ihn. Er wurde schnell schwächer. Doch Severus schien doch noch gegen den Trank anzukämpfen. 

„Remus wäre...*hust* wäre es damals nur anders....." wieder packte ihn ein Hustenkrampf. 

„Ssschhh Severus, nicht anstrengen." sagte ich. 

„Ich werde sterben, Remus und nichts.... kann daran noch was ändern. Wusstest.... wusstest Du, dass ich immer gerne gesungen habe?" 

Ich schüttelte den Kopf und strich ihm die Haare aus dem Gesicht. 

Er begann leise zu singen. Es war ein Gospel. Ich glaubte kaum, dass er jetzt noch sang und doch, seine Stimme klang wunderschön... 

„..._and when my world was shattered, and I feel all hope is gone, then I will praise you lord…" _Ein Hustenanfall beendete das Lied und eine feine Blutspur lief aus seinem Mund. 

Ich zog ein Taschentuch und wischte das Blut weg. 

„Sev, es wird alles Gut. Es wird schön sein, dort wo Du jetzt hingehst. Niemand wird Dir mehr wehtun." 

„Ich werde für immer in der Hölle schmoren, Remus. Gott wird mich nicht wollen...." 

Seine bitteren Worte schockierten mich. Auch wenn er schreckliche Dinge getan haben mochte, hatte Severus doch immer auf der richtigen Seite gestanden. Niemals hatte er Glück und Freundschaft erfahren. Und jetzt...... 

Er riss mich aus meinen Gedanken. 

„Remus, mach nicht so ein Gesicht. Es ist nicht so, als wenn Du einen ..... einen Freund verlieren würdest." sagte Severus spöttisch. 

„Wer weis Severus, wäre es damals anders gelaufen, vielleicht wären wir wirklich Freunde geworden." 

Er schloss kurz die Augen und nickte. Ich merkte förmlich wie er immer schwächer wurde und der Schleier des Todes sich langsam über ihn senkte. 

„Vielleicht in einem anderen Leben, Remus," flüsterte er. Seine Augen verloren den Glanz und wurden langsam trüb und verschleiert. 

Er schien mich nicht mehr wahr zu nehmen, aber ich hielt ihn weiterhin fest in den Armen, er sollte nicht alleine sterben. Ich wollte, dass er wenigstens in den letzten Minuten seines Lebens fühlte, dass jemand für ihn da ist. Jemand, der über ihn wacht, bis dass der Tod ihn in seine Arme schliessen und ihn mit in die Stille der Ewigkeit nehmen würde. 

„Sie.... sie sind es..." sagte er plötzlich. Schwach hob er die rechte Hand und der Ärmel seiner Robe rutschte zurück. Scharf hob sich die Kontur des dunklen Mals von seiner weissen Haut ab. Ein kalter Schauer lief mir über den Rücken. 

Mit dünner Stimme flüsterte er: „Siehst Du sie, Remus? Siehst Du Sie.... James.... Lily.... und....da ist noch.... sie ist auch da. Sie sieht so schön aus.....nicht wahr? Remus? 

Ich blickte in den Nachthimmel und sah nichts als die Sturmwolken die vorbei zogen. 

„Geh mit ihnen Severus. Sie werden dich führen," flüsterte ich, während mir die Tränen über die Wangen liefen. 

Ein warmes Lächeln umspielte seine blutleeren Lippen. Niemals zuvor hatte ich ihn so lächeln gesehen. Sein Gesicht zeigte solche Wärme, auch ich musste lächeln. Sanft strich ich ihm ein letztes Mal übers Gesicht und langsam schloss er seine Augen, während die Wärme des Lebens der Kälte des Todes wich. Als der Wind seinen letzten Atemhauch davon trug, hörte der Sturm auf. Der Regen peitschte nicht mehr. Es fielen nur noch einige still funkelnde Regentropfen und es schien als weinte der Himmel um ihn..... um Severus Snape. 

**Zurück**


End file.
